


Green Jacket

by InsanelyCapricornus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Incest, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyCapricornus/pseuds/InsanelyCapricornus
Summary: Genji Shimada had accepted that he wasn't the same man that he once was. But when a message is sent addressed to him from the distance past, a truth becomes known with time growing short.  A young dragon's life rests in his hands, a life he didn't know he made.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I upped the Shimada’s ages 5 years to make the story have more sense. Hanzo:43 Genji: 40. This is a story about family, there is no incest.

 

 

 

 

The sound of the ocean’s fall breeze was the only noise that could be heard between Master and student.  The feeling of the wind teasing between the grooves of his plating made Genji huff behind his mask, normally he would be able to ignore such a small irritation, but it would seem his mind wanted to wander from the task at hand.

The whirl from Zenyatta caught his attention making him look over at his teacher. The omnic’s head was looking at him with his head tilted. “Is there something the matter, Genji? You seemed troubled.”

_Beep! Beep!_

Genji felt his answer bubble in his throat before he could answer looking down Watch Communicator that all the agents in overwatch had. It’s screen was blinking in red indicating an emergency; Winston name hovered over it.  The man instantly reached out for the communicator and answered it.

“Winston! Are you alright?!”

A chuckle sounded out from the comm “Oh yes! I, unfortunately had to get you attention immediately since this is the time you and Zenyatta have reserved this time for yourselves. I have gotten a message that is for you.”

 “A Message? Did it say what was inside it?” the omnic chimed in, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Ahh. Well… I’d rather you look at it then me telling you what is inside it. It’s…Important that you see whats in it yourself...” Genji couldn’t help the confusion rising from rising up. What could be that important that he had to see it himself?

Th Ninja got up to his feet “Are you in your lab, Winston?”

“Always…”  a grumble came out from the comm making the teacher student duo chuckle.

 “Good luck” Zenyatta waved as Genji made his way to Winston’s Lab. As the green ninja made his way to the control room he couldn’t help but to wonder what the message contained. Why was it addressed to him? As far as he knew, everyone he once knew thought him to be dead.

 The doors to the lab room opened with a ‘hiss’ as he walked in and vise versa as they closed behind him.  No noise was made as he made his way up to the gorilla. Placing hand on his furry back to alert that he was here. Winston’s head shot up and whipped around to looked at Genji, his eyes filled with shame.  “Winston? What is with that look old friend?”  

“W-well, I have seemed to be sent a message by an unknown sender. I mistakenly opened it think it was for me by one of our undercover’s…“ he adjusted his glasses and turned to the computer tapping in something that opened a video.

 "But..it was for you. I-i can’t express how apologetic I am for opening it and pryin-.." the gorilla’s eyes looked down.

  "Friend, it is alright. It was an accident. You meant no harm.” Genji tried. Winston nodded his head as he stood looking at his computer. The sound of taps filled the room as Winston brought up the message. On the large screen was a play button to a video. The ninja watched as he picked up his peanut butter and made his way out of the room before stopping, Winston looked back at Genji. “I.. I just want you to know that we will support you on this.”

The confusion came back as the doors hissed shut signaling his friend’s departure. Genji looked back at the screen then tapped the play button.

 A young woman appeared on the screen, one that made at his memory hum in recognition. Her striking red hair was all too familiar to him but he just couldn’t place her. A soft voice pulled him out on his mental reeling.

 "I don’t particularly know how to start a video message like this..“ Her voice unsure. Her posture was sagged with exhaustion, dark circles formed under her eyes.

  "My name as of now, has no importance, for you more than likely have forgotten it.” She looked down with a sad smile.

  "All that you do need to know is at one point in time you and I have a ‘long’ relation by your standards. Everyone would affectionately call you carrot while we were together". The woman let out a light chuckle at the memory. Genji instantly remembered who this woman was the spitfire that awoke something that he didn’t know that existed, But like all fire it burns out eventually.  He was about 20 when they first met her striking hair was what attracted him to her; She was a tourist..

  'Kami…What Was Her Name?!’ the green cyborg was brought back to the video by her voice.

 "Genji..There is really no way to properly tell you other than to spit it out…I-I had your child…“ His eyes widen behind his visor as he watch her eyes slide away from the camera.

  'what?'

 "After our fling and coming home Japan I found out that I was with a child but being the person you were and who your family was…I decided it was safer to keep her a secret rather then ruin what you had going for you…”  Genji couldn’t help but to clench his fist in anger he knew she wasn’t in the wrong.

  'I’m long dead.. I made this video while Y/N is five..To be greatly honest I hope you never get this video for good reason but if you do, it means someone is actively looking for our daughter, Y/n.”  the woman’s voice was grave 

'A girl?’ the dragon master’s heart swelled.

  "I had a favor from a young hacker that would put a sensitive information trigger on this so if someone Was actively looking for her; you would be sent this with the location she is at or about.” the red headed woman started crying while holding her face.

  "Please protect her, Genji. She is a young dragon…“ the video went black; ending. Genji’s eyes looked at the keyboard in urgency he began to look for the video’s date tag. From what she said in the video their daughter was five when she made this.

 

20 years since his daughter’s birth.

 

15 since this this message was made.

 

15 years since his second spirit dragon left him when he needed it.

 

15 years of wondering why his second dragon had left him.

 

The dragon didn’t abandon him, it was protecting apart of him he didn’t even know about.

 

A child.

 

His child.

 

The dragon warrior froze in cold blood. A child. A Shimada Child. A child that carries the spirit dragon within them that to his knowledge is untamed.  Genji looked back at the blank video,  if what your mother said is true.. then someone was actively seeking you as he stood there.

 “Athena I Need the location of my brother NOW!!” he shouted world around him became a blur as her rushed out the door to turn corner almost taking his shoulder out.

“The Gardens. “ a metallic voice answered back.

 Even with all the upgrades and the machine body his had to his disposal, Genji felt like he couldn’t run fast enough. it had felt like time had slowed for him as he pumped one leg after another. After a excruciating amount of time passed when he got the gardens. He spotted his elder brother meditating on a large rock and he called him something that they both had not heard in 15 years.

 “ANIKI!” Genji shouted at him. Hanzo whipped his head around eyes wide to look at his brother.

 

Something terrible was about to happen.

 


	2. Young Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was so requested I decided to write the 2nd part first one my list. it mostly plot development for the reader. All mistakes are my own constructive criticism always welcome. story isnt about incest, its about family

_Pumping her little legs as fast as she could the little one pushed forward away from her pursuers. She knew she shouldn't look back while running her mom had always told her to never do it._

_But she did anyway._

_She tripped over her own shoe covered feet smacking her head into the ground. The little girl groaned loudly as she held her head try to get up to keep running until something shoved her back into the ground by the square of her back._

_Her eyes widen in fear as she looked over her shoulder to see children her again standing over her with smirking faces._

_“Well, Y/n the chase is always fun but its time for us to have our fun.” the boy said as one of the kids kicked her in the face causing her body to roll over completely. The little girl’s head began to swim at the on slought of attacks started to rain down upon her._

_She raised her arms to cover her face but it only did so much to the group’s attack. Suddenly the attacks stopped completely then excited whispers were all around. Y/n opend her eyes and lowered her arms just in time for one of the group members to assulte the side of her face with a rock._

_The area began to swim as the attacks began again. The little girl was so angry and hurt that something in side her began to swell. It got bigger and bigger with every whirlwind of emotion she felt._

_Then it  Suddenly felt like it was going to burst. “STOP!”_

_The world around her was swallowed in purple-_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Your eyes shot open at the sound of your alarm next to your head. You swallowed the spit in your mouth as you slapped the top of the alarm clock next to you. you then stopped for a moment to look at your arm; the tatted sleeve. 

A beautiful mizutsune dragon wrapped around your arm in an array of purples, pinks, and whites. Cherry blossoms being scattered around the ferocious looking fox-dragon. It was one of that last things you mother got you before she died.

You rubbed your eyes are you made your way to the bathroom, dragging your feet and yawning as loud as you liked. You did you business with the toilet like you did every morning and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Fixing your hair style of the day you made sure to cover the scar on the side of your temple and went to the closet for clothing. Slowly you made our way to the door with you school stuff. 

You quickly put on your large green jacket then your started your morning commute. You hopped on the bus with the drowsy crowd. You once again rubbed your tried eyes when the bus took off. 

You thought back to the dream you had. Well, more of a memory then a dream, a bunch of 5th graders picking on a kindergartner. Although, that day after the swirling of purple why encased you felt warm while being familiar but you didn't know why. When the encasement disperse the bullies were on the ground, out cold.

You remember getting off the ground despite the pain, ran home to tell your mom. You couldn't wait for the next day because they would leave you alone after that. When you told you mom what happen when you arrived home she nearly shit her pants at the sight of her small child bruised and bloody, she was hysterical screaming about how she was going to sue the parents of the kids as she gently cleaned of the dirt and blood.

Her hair looked like fire that paired with her anger.

You happily told your mom that they wouldn't bother you again, she stopped her ranting then looked at you.

“Little dragon, what are you speaking of?”

You spread you arms wide with a toothy smile “A big purple light protected me! It kept me safe, so when the light went away those big bullies were on the floor asleep!” 

Your mother’s green eyes stared at you looking at you small bruised face ten she rose her hands to cup your cheeks. “My love..” she whispered.

You never saw what those kids thought of you after that cause when you mom found out about the purple light you moved a crossed the country for a different home and school.

She walked you to school everyday following that incident.

You were so lost in the memory that you didn't realize someone sat next to you.

“Y/n~!”

You looked over the person with surprised look. A smiling face looked at you, her blue locks a mess complementing her dark skin. 

“Zora, I did not know you had class today, more or less took the bus.”You grabbed your bag of the seat next to you for her too sit.

“I was at a lovely mans house that I met a couple weeks back. We had a date at that conveyor belt sushi place that you like so much.” she did a rotation with her hand.

You looked over at her with a half grin. “Lucky duck.” She threw you a smirk then continued. “We didnt check the weather last night and that big storm rolled in, so we went to his house for the night.” 

“Sounds like fun” you watch as the stop for both of you was rolling up. Zora proceeded to reach over your head to press the stop button, she patted your head while pulling her arm back.

You grabbed your head “I could have gotten it.” the blue haired woman shrugged her shoulders as you both made your way off the bus and to the university.  

King University was located in England near Kings Row. It was considered one of the top Universities for Science and Art hard to get into but if you did manage to get in, tuition was gauged on how much you made, you got in nearly for free because of it. 

The Uni itself looked like a modern cathedral. It was huge, walking up to it made you feel small compared to any other building.

“Y/n! Imma be late for my class! Did you want to meet up for lunch? My treat!” She wiggled her eyebrows at you as she slowly backed up.

“Yea! Im game!” You smiled while waving her off.

“We’ll go to the dine-in arcade place you been dying to try out!” She shouted as she ran off “Ill text you!!” 

You smiled as she ran off then looked on the clock you had an hour before class. So, you decided to make you way to the cafeteria  for a light snack since you hadn't eaten all day.

Weaving your way past people but also objects, you walked in happily to the sunlit room. The cafeteria had glass windows for ceiling and the forward facing wall was glass windows so you could see the city of London in all of its glory. you quickly grabbed a banana and took a table close to the walled windows.

You watched the scenery of London as planes landed but also took flight. The way the light hit the city made it look memorizing. Just as you reached in your bag for a sketch book a well dressed blue woman sat at your table across from you.

You stared at her with a mouth full of banana, hunched over your bag. Her piercing yellow eyes watching your like a prey.

Swallowing the banana “Can I help you miss..?”

She smirked at you “You are Y/n Shimada, oui?

You looked at her flabbergasted “My name is Y/n but that not my last name..” You pulled yourself up in a upright position.

“Oh, how rich! Your maman has left you, but also in the dark.” She tilted her head at you making you narrow your eyes at her.

“What do you know about my mom?” you whispered then she chuckled.

Your heart jumped into your throat as your heard the cocking of a gun. “Oh Cherie, I know _of_ your maman but **I** know a lot more about **your** **father".**


End file.
